The Sun That Has Dimmed
by dimenticata
Summary: Kyoko mourns over her older brother's death, but not alone. Hana, Ryohei's wife, joins her best friend in hopes that the two will find strength together to move on and see another happy, sunny day.


Guards stood to protect in front of black iron gates, guns held in their hand. No emotion on their face. Their eyes staring straight ahead. As a young woman approached, the readied their guns, ready to shoot if needed to. The young female held out a card to them, and in return, they relaxed, and opened up the gates. She entered without a word.

The girl walked along the deserted paths, headstones to both of her side, marking the final resting place of the shells of bodies that once held the souls of those now dearly departed. She held an bouquet in one hand, and an umbrella in the other, holding it over her head although no rain poured from the sky. In fact, it was a clear day, with the sun shining down brightly on them. The heat of it felt against her bare skin that was no covered by cloth. To keep her mind off of the memories that had started to replay in her head, she listened in as closely as she could to the sound of her feet on the pavement.

Taking a few more steps, she approached a headstone, and glanced over at the one next to it.

'_COLONNELLO. A brave soldier,who gave up his life not to war, but for the sake of another._' It read. A sad smile crossed her lips, and she turned her gaze to the one in front of her.

'_SASAGAWA RYOHEI._'

Ryohei had stated that if he did die, he wanted to be bury along side his master. She didn't think that desire would even be fulfilled. She had always prayed that it wouldn't have. But it seemed as though that wasn't enough. It didn't save her older brother.

Memories seemed to play a never ending dance in her head. Her younger self, always chasing after her older brother around the house. Him meeting her after her first day of school. Her getting him into dresses and other girly things through with little to no effort on her part, as long as she had that puppy-dog face on her look.

'_Beloved brother and husband._'

Them walking to school together, cooking together, and her falling asleep on his shoulder as they watched movies of all sorts together. They would talk about anything and everything. Their parents, their life as they got mixed in with the Vongola. Their surroundings and their friends. It seemed time did not keep these two siblings apart, but death did.

Falling to her knees, the girl let the bouquet and umbrella slip out of her hand, now using them to cover her face and muffle the sobs that escaped her throat. How many times had she done this now? How many more times were she going to repeat it?

As many times as she needed to. It hurt, coming to see her brother's grave. Seeing all those memories that, in the moment seemed to sweet and innocent, did nothing but turn the knife that seemed to be lodged into her heart. But although it was painful, although it was nearly unbearable, these dreadful emotions let her know that her brother had lived. He was cared for. He mattered. These memories and emotions proved it. And for that reason, she would come back here, she would relive every single moment to let him live once more, even if it was only for a few moments.

Putting her hands together in the semblance of a prayer, she let her tears fall with the pattern of the rain, and prayed to her older brother.

"I love you, Onii-chan." The girl said, before pulling out a pair of boxing gloves out of her jacket. They were old, torn, and no where near usable. But this was the first pair he had ever used, and the first pair he had ever won a trophy with.

_'I'm sorry.' _She thought, but did not speak those words. Knowing her brother would want anything but Kyoko blaming herself for his death. So instead, she hung her head, letting the tears fall.

"Kyoko. Kyoko!" A voice from behind said. The younger, and only surviving Sasagawa, did not turn her head, but knew instantly it was Hana. After a few seconds, a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder, and the female knelt down beside her.

"You're crying." She spoke softly. Not that Hana was one to talk. Kyoko could hear her voice beginning to crack. Although she never showed it, Hana had a bleeding heart, and Kyoko's steel will was what kept her together. Now broken herself, Hana was beginning to crumble.

"No I'm not." Kyoko replied, and forced a smile. "It's raining."

"What are you talking about? It isn't raining! There isn't even a single cloud in the sky-"

"It's raining." She stated, more sternly this time. "That's it. After all, I promised Onii-chan I wouldn't cry." The girl said, her gaze never once leaving the resting place of her older brother.

Hana gripped her shoulder harder, but casually eased up, letting her own emotions out through tears. Turning to her, Kyoko hugged the girl, resting her head on top of hers.

"It's funny, isn't it? How the days we come to visit, it's always raining." Kyoko asked quiet.

"It's ironic, really." Hana mumbled back, still trying to steady her voice.

"Goodbye, Oniichan."

"Goodbye, Ryohei."

Both let out a hoarse laugh, before standing up, holding each other's hand for support. This was the hardest part. This was the part that hurt the most, it always had, and always will. There strength alone was not enough, and even combined the both seemed to be stumbling downhill, their emotions weighing them down. But even so, they would not sink, they would not drown. They would continue forward, in hopes of seeing a happy day once more.

And now, turning their backs to the grave, Kyoko and Hana walked away, in hopes of moving on, and in hopes of stopping anyone else from suffering the way they do.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this for a friend! It's not the best and there's probably a few grammar mistakes orz. I lose inspiration really quickly. Perhaps I'll try rewriting this later.**


End file.
